boardgamemanualsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clue Jr.: Case of the Missing Pet
Clue Jr.: The Case of the Missing Pet is a board game released in the USA in 1989 by Parker Brothers. It was a variant of Clue aimed at a younger demographic. __TOC__ Overview The object of the game is similar to the original; however, instead of a murderer, location, and weapon, players must figure out what pet was stolen, who took it, and where it's hidden. As such, the game is set in a downtown urban or suburban area rather than mansion. The game had 24 different cases of pet kidnapping with the help of the "mystery wheel" playing board that was moved before the start of each new case and after the last case had been solved. The game also came with a red magnifying glass that was needed to read the clues on the wheel. The board has seven "trap doors" that hold one aspect of the pet, location, or kidnapper. To figure out which suspect took the pet, players need to know eye color, hair color, and whether they smiled or not. To figure out which pet was stolen, players need to get the the pet store. And to figure out where the pet was hidden, players need to know the sign color of the store and whether the store had wood or rug flooring. Contents *Instructions *Game board with seven "trap doors" and mystery wheel board attached *Six game pieces *Red magnifying glass *7 plastic trap door covers *Detective notesheet pads *One six-side dice Suspects *Polly Peacock - brown eyes, dark hair, and doesn't smile *Samantha Scarlet - brown eyes, dark hair, and smiles *Wendy White - blue eyes, light hair, and doesn't smile *Mortimer Mustard - brown eyes, light hair, and smiles *Georgie Green - blue eyes, light hair, and smiles *Peter Plum - blue eyes, dark hair, and doesn't smile Pets *Dog *Cat *Monkey *Turtle *Bird *Goldfish Stores *Sign store - wood flooring, yellow sign *Wig store - rug flooring, green sign *Rug store - wood flooring, red sign *Bank - wood flooring, green sign *Dentist - rug flooring, yellow sign *Glasses - rug flooring, red sign The Pet Shop was not a hiding location, but told a player what pet was stolen. The Police station was also not a hiding location; this is the location on the board a player must be to make an accusation; the solution is hidden under the "trap door" in the Police Station. Gameplay At the beginning of play, three cards -- one Suspect, one Pet, and one Location card -- are chosen at random by the mystery wheel and put into the "trap door" under the Police Station. These cards represent the true facts of the case. Players move around the board by rolling the die and following whatever was written on the space that they landed on. Like the rooms in the original, players move in and out of stores to figure out the three elements of the suspect, the two elements of the hiding place of the pet, and what pet was stolen. When all the elements were deduced, the player had to move to the Police Station to make an accusation, check the solution, and win or lose the game if right or wrong. External links Category:Cluedo Category:Murder and mystery board games Category:Roll-and-move board games Category:Deduction board games